People occupying new, relatively new, or temporary surroundings or dwellings may be confronted with electrical switches, outlets, and/or fixtures with which they are unfamiliar. FIG. 1 is a front view of an exemplary switch plate 100 that includes a first switch 110, a second switch 120, and a third switch 130. The switch plate 100 may be placed or positioned in an environment such as a kitchen. In such an environment, the first switch 100 may control a centrally-disposed light, while the second switch 120 may control an overhead light above a sink, and the third switch 130 may control a garbage disposal. A person unaccustomed to such a switch arrangement may inadvertently turn on the third switch 130, thereby activating the garbage disposal instead of the sink light, or vice-versa. The person may repeatedly make such mistakes until they become familiar with which switch 110, 120, 130 controls which device. Unfortunately, familiarization may take time, which may lead to frustration. What is needed is a way to easily and/or temporarily label electrical interfaces to identify common household devices controlled thereby.